he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
The Festival of Lights
is the 10th episode of The New Adventures of He-Man. Plot Summary The episode begins on Primus, where Adam, Mara, Drissi and Caz are discussing the Festival of Lights. At the time of the Festival, there is a total eclipse of the Priman suns, and when the light returns, they celebrate. Adam says it seems strange to celebrate the eclipse of the three suns, and Caz corrects him, saying it’s the return of the suns they celebrate. Mara seems to become suspicious at this point, as Adam is supposed to be from Levitan, he would clearly know this. He quickly covers up, and explains what he thinks of the festival, which the women think is ‘beautiful’. They reveal that an interstellar rodeo is coming to Primus on its ship, Westar, which the others and He-Man are going to visit shortly. Meanwhile, In Nordor, Slush Head has heard about the rodeo show coming, and is looking forward to it. Slush Head is genuinely excited about the rodeo, in a childlike way. Skeletor knows He-Man will be going too, so tells Flogg they can arrange an unfortunate accident for him there, since the spaceship is protected by the entire Tri-Solar Galaxy. He-Man and the others are joined by Sagitar in the Starship Eternia on their way to the rodeo, they notice the Mutant Mothership coming up behind them and suddenly Skeletor appears on the view screen, happily saying ‘Ooo fancy meeting you here!’ Skeletor is shoved out of the way by Flogg, and Flogg gets pushed aside by Slush Head as they compete to get on the screen. The Mothership overtakes the Eternia, making the whole ship shake. He-Man says they had better keep a lookout. Westar has bull-like horns mounted on the spacecraft. Inside it’s a standard rodeo show. Slush Head has some fast food, and says ‘Come on Flogg I wanna see the show!’ like he’s Flogg’s kid or something. He-Man and the others are looking at the animals in the stables; Drissi uses her powers to tell that the animals are all very happy here. Sagitar pets one of the animals, saying he does not like anyone who mistreats them, the normally tough Sagitar shows a softer side here and the others notice, making him briefly embarrassed. Drissi links arms with He-Man and they go to see the owner, Buck Westar, as Mara looks on. Buck enters his office, with Skeletor in tow, who has given him the gift of a new Bull. As soon as Skeletor sees He-Man, he hides under the desk, trying his often used method of making He-Man look like the bad guy. He-Man reacts with his usual annoyance at Skeletor, culminating in what is a very funny scene. Skeletor goes out to meet Flogg, as they look at the Bull they’ve given to Buck, and Skeletor plots He-Mans doom. The rodeoshow begins, Skeletor’s Bull is released, and goes wild when Skeletor starts using a handheld device to control it. It then charges directly at him, as the crowd goes wild and runs from their seats. He-man goes into the arena and fights with the Bull, displaying his great strength in the process. He eventually gets it back behind the laser bars, and is congratulated by Buck, who introduces his daughter Pearl. The Bull is revealed to be mechanical, as Caz tries to show off in front of the young Pearl. The Mutants go to a tailor shop in Gorn City; they plan for their Mutants to join the Westar show disguised as rodeo workers. The tailor tells Quakke ‘enough with the Earthquakes, you wanna wreck Denebria that’s your business, this is my tailor shop!’ Slush Head is excited to join the show, much to Flogg’s annoyance. On Primus, the festival is being prepared, and Adam nearly slips up about his identity to Mara again, before they visit the Scientists exhibit, which as usual, goes horribly wrong. Meanwhile, Skeletor has taken Buck Westar's daughter prisoner, and forces him to allow the Mutants aboard his ship as it arrives on Primus. After Buck arrives on Primus, Adam and Mara go for a walk together as the eclipse occurs. Onboard the ship, Drissi and Sagitar realize something is wrong with the animals, she runs off to get help as Sagitar recognizes his old enemy Staghorn disguised behind them. One odd thing about this scene is that one moment Staghorn is in his disguise, and the next it has completely vanished. The Mutants' presence is revealed, and they make their move, capturing Artilla and Spinwit. Then Hydron and Flipshot outside. Elsewhere, Mara and Adam share a ‘moment’ under the eclipsed suns, until Drissi interrupts. Adam goes off and transforms into He-Man, to look for Sagitar, the only one not to be captured. Drissi meanwhile uses her powers to set the animals on the ship free. He-Man rides into battle atop Sagitar. As the Guardians break free while the Mutants are distracted, they surround He-Man, and fire, but He-Man uses his sword to deflect the blasts away back at them, just as the eclipse ends, the glinting of his sword blinding them. Outnumbered, Skeletor and the Mutants retreat, and Buck rescues his daughter personally. After the battle, Buck and Pearl give He-Man a present, a large bird named Clobber, He-Man thanks them. The Primans then get on with the Festival as the episode ends. Moral Hydron tells Caz to take time to drink during activities. Trivia * First mention of Sagitar and Staghorn's enmity. * Only time in the series that Sagitar is used as a ride creature, while the figure was sold as such. External links *Big Cartoon Database *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *TVDB *TVmaze Category: The New Adventures of He-Man episodes Category:Episode articles without images